turnaboutfangamefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - The Contempt of Court
''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - The Contempt of Court ''is a fangame based on the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ''franchise, set one month before the titular defense attorney's disbarment. In it, Wright encounters a sarcastic slacker of a detective, Robert Snow, and an anger-beset prosecutor, Erol Brisbane. It features four episodes, in each of which Wright begins to uncover a conspiracy involving a mysterious organization formed from the remnants of the Cohdopian smuggling ring seemingly destroyed by Miles Edgeworth days before the events of the first case. It was developed by Court Records user Cardiovore from between August 2009 and March 2017 on the PyWright engine. Story Episodes 1. ''Turnabout Scapegoat ''- When Phoenix hears news of Marvin Grossberg's murder, he agrees to take the case of the accused, ex-defense attorney Vincenzo Cicatrice, who worked for Grossberg during his time as a lawyer. Little does Wright know, all of the parties involved are from a case five years ago: the case that cost Vincenzo his badge. 2. ''The Haunted Turnabout ''- Three days after the conclusion of Vincenzo Cicatrice's trial, Phoenix takes a break from defending the innocent at his assistant's advice, and ends up taking lodgings at an old hotel on the outskirts of the city. However, the night he arrives, he discovers that one of his fellow guests has been murdered. The maid is arrested on suspicion, but she claims that the hotel's ghost was responsible for the crime. Of course, no-one believes her - but what if she's telling the truth? 3. ''Turnabout of the Snow ''- Two murders occur at the local prison. Suspected of one murder is a notorious killer Phoenix has encountered before, and for the other Detective Snow is arrested. Although reluctant to deal with the former again, Phoenix takes up both cases, believing the two of them to be innocent. However, something doesn't feel right. From the overt evidence at the crime scenes, the questionable choices of the Chief of Police, and the frivolous nature of Snow's replacement, Phoenix quickly begins to believe that the murders aren't as simple as they seem... 4. ''The Ensnared Turnabout ''- The day after an infamous serial murderer is sentenced to death, Phoenix receives a call from a mysterious man who, after an unsettling conversation, gives him an address. Deciding to track down the address rather than ignore the odd call, Phoenix discovers a crime scene under investigation. But what changes his mind and drives him to take on the case isn't just the unexpected defendant... it's the even more unexpected victim. Desperate to get to the bottom of whoever's responsible for this shocking crime, Phoenix defends his client and pursues the truth - a truth that originated five years ago. And after a series of strange events that tie directly to the two murders that occurred at the penitentiary days prior, Phoenix begins to wonder if he and the court have been making a terrible mistake all along. Characters Main characters '''Phoenix Wright '- A veteran defense attorney and manager of the Wright & Co. Law Offices, known for his ability to pull off near-impossible comebacks in court. He is the main character and controllable protagonist for the majority of the game. 'Maya Fey '- A spirit medium and Wright's assistant, close friend and co-council. She appears alongside him in court for Turnabout Scapegoat, but her role is reduced to that of a cameo for the following two cases, and she does not appear in the final case whatsoever. 'Erol Brisbane '- An intimidating prosecutor with a hair-trigger temper, and the understudy of infamous lawyer Manfred von Karma. He is feared by most he encounters, and uses his daunting personality to his advantage, usually roaring at the judge residing over the case when the trial is not going his way. He prosecutes the accused in the former three cases of the game. 'Robert Snow '- A snarky homicide detective assigned to the initial investigations of the first, second, and final cases of the game. He seems relatively competent, and, unlike the detective encountered by Phoenix in his previous cases, usually cooperates with the defense of his own accord. He has a strained relationship with his superior, Brisbane, and frequently snarks at his expense. Has an uncanny skill for voice imitation. 'Vex Vulper '- An eccentric prosecutor with a perfect record and an attitude to match. He prosecutes the DT-2 Incident trial, but because of the trial's circumstances, he disappears for five years before resurfacing in disguise. 'Renwick Smith '- A less-than-pleasant detective of half a decade's experience, who is assigned to work with Brisbane when Det. Snow is arrested on suspicion of murder. Fittingly enough, he seems to be the only person the prosecutor can put up with, and the vice-versa. 'Schaden Freude '- The Chief of Police. Frequently swings from joyful conversation to fiery reprimanding, but doesn't seem to be rotten to the core, despite his suspicious demeanour. A terrible liar. 'Miles Edgeworth '- Wright's childhood friend and old rival. Having been abroad for the majority of the game, he appears solely in the final case, and prosecutes the accused when Brisbane is put out of action. Other characters ''Turnabout Scapegoat'' 'Vincenzo Cicatrice '- A skilled defense attorney and understudy of Marvin Grossberg. He defends the suspected culprit of the DT-2 Incident, but the unfortunate aftermath of the case leads him to resign in shame. Accused of murdering his aforementioned mentor, five years after the case's resolution. 'Marvin Grossberg '- The case's victim. Manager (and only employee) of the Grossberg Law Offices. Mentored a number of great defense lawyers, including the very man accused of killing him. Was acquainted with Wright and Fey, having taught the latter's sister. 'Titus Krump '- A wealthy hermit with no indoor voice. Was the sole witness to the DT-2 Incident, and seemingly witnessed the murder of Marvin Grossberg, five years later. 'Jake Marshall '- A newly re-promoted detective, who shared the role of investigating Grossberg's murder with Snow. 'Jack Crane '- The victim of the DT-2 Incident. A friend of Brisbane's, who was killed because of a very valuable asset of his... ''The Haunted Turnabout'' 'Maris Rubin '- The maid at the Maplethorpe Hotel, accused of murdering one of the hotel's guests, Stan Nyph. Has a pleasant disposition, although it seems to be a mask for her worrying confidence issues. 'Cedric Maplethorpe '- The elusive manager of the Maplethorpe Hotel. A nice enough man, but seems to be hiding something about the murder, which he allegedly witnessed. The 'ghost' haunting his estate is a touchy subject with him. ''Terry Greisen' '- The 'detective' who arrested Rubin. He appears to be anything but a real member of the police force, and acts rather suspiciously for someone who has nothing to do with Stan Nyph's murder. 'Stan Nyph '- The victim. Supposedly a 'travelling businessman,' but the reasoning behind his death seems to involve something far more sinister than a mere case of premeditated murder. 'Victor Barrows '- A ghost hunter who was investigating the Maplethorpe Hotel on the night of the murder, and ended up being a mere floor away from the crime scene. ''Turnabout of the Snow'' ''Perry Docks' '- A prison guard, and one of the case's two murder victims. 'Blaine Chill '- The victim of a feared serial killer. Strangely, his death is of considerable interest to Interpol. ''The Ensnared Turnabout'' 'Morag Weever '- An elementary school teacher and the sole witness to the crime that occurred on April 13. Has an unfortunate tendency to treat everyone around her like children. ''The Boogeyman' '- An international serial killer, seemingly connected to the attempted murder on April 13. Renwick knows more about him than he should.